guardianshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Tychokinesis
Tychokinesis, also called Stochokinesis/Stochastokinesis or Luck/Probability Manipulation is the ability to mentally alter the flow of stochastic fields, allowing one to generate good or bad “luck”. One with this ability could give oneself and/or one’s allies uncanny good luck, afflict foes with really bad luck, etc. The user might even be able to psychically amplify stochastic fields to set events into motion (instead of influencing events already in play) as long as there is a chance the event would happen anyway, and thus causing normally-improbable events to happen, normally-likely events to not happen, or the like. Variations: Karma Absorption • Karma Absorption, also known as Karma Draining, Karma Sourcing, Luck Draining or Luck Sourcing is the ability to drain (by touch) objects/subjects/locations of stochastic energy associated with a certain path of causality. This allows the user to effectively charge himself with good or bad “luck” (instead of directly influencing situations to cause good or bad luck). When the user absorbs good stochastic waves, it leads to actions which make good luck (for him and allies); absorption of bad luck leads to actions that make bad luck for foes. This ability may accompany (or replace) Tychokinesis. • Subjects with Unpredictability are immune to the effects of this ability (both direct and indirect; the absorption of good or bad stochastic energy from an area in no way increases or decreases the chance of him encountering fortune or misfortune, even if he is on the user’s side). *Note: This ability is also called Luck Absorption (or Bad Luck Absorption if that is the case), but those names seem to have a bit of an odd implication, so they are not commonly used. *Note: If the user is attuned to absorb good luck, then he is empowered in the presence of those with Serendipity, and Tychokinesis that induces good luck. If the user is attuned to absorb bad luck, then he is empowered in the presence of those with Zemblanity and Tychokinesis that induces bad luck. *Note: If giving yourself good luck and giving foes bad luck sound like the same thing, consider this: giving yourself good luck could help you get out of danger or excel in a situation (without doing anything to the foe); giving foes bad luck means that those foes would be affected negatively without necessarily benefiting you. Karma Transfer • Karma Transfer, also known as Karma Charging, Luck Charging or Contagious Probability is the ability to charge (by touch) objects, subjects or locations with stochastic energy associated with a certain path of causality. This gives subjects or objects good or bad “luck” (instead of just directly influencing situations to induce good or bad luck). When a subject touches an object or another subject that has been charged with bad stochastic energy, it will initiate a sequence of events resulting in bad luck; the same is true for good luck. This ability may accompany (or replace) Tychokinesis. • Subjects with Unpredictability are immune to the effects of this ability (both direct and indirect; if the subject is touched by a karma transferor, the effect will cancel out; if the subject touches something else that has been charged with good or bad luck, it will also cancel out). *Note: Karma is often thought of as being “luck”, by those unaware of the belief systems from which it originates, so that is the way it is used when named in this ability. *'Probability Stabilization' • Probability Stabilization, also called Stochastic Stabilization or Stochastic/Probability Anchoring is the ability to keep probability from being manipulated. This ability negates Tychokinesis, Serendipity and Zemblanity, so that luck goes in no one’s favor. However, while normally a passive ability, it can also be useful in combination with another superhuman ability. If the user also has a superhuman power like Psychic Strategy or Precognition, they can psychically stabilize any future (or possible future) they see, so that it will come to pass no matter how hard people try avoiding it. *'Stochastic Storm' • Stochastic Storm, also called Storm of Chance or Chaos Field is the psychic inability to control one’s luck manipulation powers. One with this ability never gains the capacity to control their powers of probability manipulation; as such, their body serves as the epicenter for a storm of random luck distribution. Being around the user of this ability guarantees that one will constantly encounter strange turns of events. Sometimes the changes are even only of one specific type (random good luck or random bad luck), but the luck usually only affects others. Techniques Negation Projection: Focus and visualize a red moving light ball or blast of red energy which is going quickly towards an opponent or object, this will generate a negation field. Probability Projection: Focus and visualize a green moving light or blast of green energy, which is going towards opponents or objects fast, this will generate a probability luck field. Category:Cerebral Powers